


The Shadow in the Dark

by Animooolover



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animooolover/pseuds/Animooolover
Summary: Sabrina is starting her new life in her new school, that is until a body is found outside her classroom in the rain. Who are they? what happened to them? What is this curse the town seems to be talking about? Join Sabrina and her friends to find out!P.s this is my first story so please enjoy





	1. New Life

  Hi my name is Sabrina Rain and I just moved to a new town with my older brother John Rain. We moved because my dad got a new job opportunity and the pay was better, then again anything is better than a factory worker. Anyway his new job is a police officer! I was worried when I heard because cops can get really hurt or even die, but when I brought that up to my dad, he just laughed and said "don't worry Sabrina i'll be fine, I worked in a harder job before." though I doubted that.

   Anyway me and my brother are starting our first day of high school in this new school, see i'm actually a sophomore and my brother is in 11th grade, but this is our first day in this school. It's already march so we're starting late, but that's okay. Anyway lets start the story.

  "Hey bub i'm still not sure about dads new job, I mean it seems dangerous." I walked over to him as he was folding his cloths. "well we don't really have a choice in the matter sis, it is his choice after all, besides what do you think mom would say." John said with a small smile on his face. See John has this smile that can light up the whole room, but I was still worried, someone in this family had to be. To answer him I rolled my eyes with a faint smile, "she would say that a man that crazy is not worth trying to reason with, he would be too stubborn." John laughed at that, "exactly." We don't talk much about my mom, she had died when I was 12 and it's still pretty fresh, but we like to think about what she would have done in a situation like this. 

   "Kids time to go!" We heard my dad call from the bottom of the stairs. "coming" we yell back. I was wearing my long brown hair in a ponytail and my favorite faded black shirt that said 'I'm not mad, just confused'. I put on my black tennis shoes and caught up with my brother. He was wearing his midnight blue hoodie and his blue converse. As we headed out to my dads truck John turned to me and said, "be safe at school today okay?" This was normal for us to tell each other, especially after mom died, but the way he said it seemed strange. "I will, you be safe too bub." "of course, when am not." He gave a weak smile, I smiled back. "kids come on!" Dad yelled, we ran to the truck.

    When we arrived I stood at the top of the stairs, right before walking in I thought 'this is going to be your year Sabrina, you got this!' And I walked in.


	2. The New Girl

   As I walk into the school, i'm overwhelmed by all the people that are walking around and talking to their friends. Now most people would think that would be weird, I am in my second year of high school, but where I lived before people mostly hung out in the cafeteria and were not wondering the halls, so it was new to me. 'ok I know to go to the office for my schedule, only problem, I have no idea where that is...Stupid big school' As I was thinking that I started walking and... walked right into someone, "I'm so sorry!! Are you ok" I hurriedly apologized and made to help them up. "I'm fine," A semi-deep voice responded, knocking my hand away, "happens all the time" "oh" I was at a loss for what to say so I decided to change the subject, "I'm Sabrina by the way, i'm new here" the man stood up and looked at me, he had the most stunning dark blue eyes, almost black "i'll help you find the office, i'm sure your lost if you're new here," He said in a kind of bored tone.

   I felt the need to protect my honor, well not really my honor, but I didn't want to seem helpless, "I can find it on my own thank you, I was heading that way just now in fact," I smiled smugly at him, while wondering if that would help hide the lie, I was in fact totally lost. "i'm sure you can, though you're going the wrong way," He was smirking at me, SMIRKING, the nerve of this guy! "anyway, like I said , i'll show you where to go... i'm Jake by the way." I was still beyond mad at him, but if I wanted to get to my class on time I needed his help. Defeated I sighed "fine, but we will not say a word on the way." "ok, whatever." I saw him roll his eyes at me out of the corner of my eyes. 

_______________________________________________________________Line Break______________________________________________________________________________________

   As we got near the office I saw a girl standing near the door. She looked our way as we got closer, thought I don't think she saw me as she said, "Jake what took you so long, I have been waiting forever!" She seemed angry,and I thought it best to stay out of their way. "Shut up Sally, you have not" Jake responded, albeit somewhat bored, "And I told you to go to class without me." I wanted to sneak into the office while they were arguing but Sally was blocking the door, "umm.. I kind of need to get in there" I quietly told her as I tried to make myself disappear. "OMG, you must be new, i'm Sally and i'm Jakes sister, i'll move so you can get in the office, don't want you to be late to classes, like I will be." She mumbled the last part but I still heard her say it, it was strange how her personality changed and became so different when she was talking to me, as opposed to her brother. As Sally moved away from the door I hurried into the office. I sighed as I left the drama that was out in the hall and went to talk to the receptionist, though I had no idea the drama in hall would have been better than that. "Hi, i'm new here and I was hoping to get my schedule." I said as sweetly as possible. The lady at the desk looked up and me and, in the most bored voice I had heard all day, said, "I need your name and year," so I told her I was Sabrina Rain and I was in 10th grade. As she looked through her papers I heard Jake and his sister walk away from the office, 'probably going to class now' I thought wishing I could go with.

    A paper was suddenly in my face and I heard the lady at the desk say "here you go, now get to class." I didn't want to be in there a second longer so I hurried out the door and looked at my new schedule 'ok so I have math first.' I headed to where I hoped the class was and made it right at the late bell rang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please, your support helps!


	3. The Math Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina has a wild time in math.

  As I walk into class I hear the teacher, Mr. Zimmerman, say "ah you must be Sabrina, the new student. Please have a seat by Jake there in the back... Jake raise your hand so she can see where to go." In my head when I heard him say Jake I was hoping that it was some other Jake, not the one in the hallway earlier. My hope crumbled when I saw him raise his hand, it was the same guy that was in the hall. 'Ok girl you got this, just go sit and ignore that he exist, it will be alright.' I thought to myself as I made my way to the back of the room and sat in the only open seat, next to him. "Hey Sabrina didn't know you would have math, with Mr. Zimmerman, first hour." I heard Jake kind of whisper to me. He seemed to say Mr. Zimmerman's name quieter than the rest of his sentence, though I was not going to respond, of course, I'm ignoring him and paying attention to the teacher.

   "Hey are you ignoring me?" He sounded a little shocked that I wasn't responding to him, as if. "Well can you at least tell me why?" I turned to him, a BIG mistake. As I looked his way, I accidently looked right into his eyes, oh no. I sighed and said, "If you must know... I actually want to pay attention and get a good grade in here, unlike some people" I saw him widen his eyes a little and then I turned around and continued to pay attention. After around 15 minutes passed I heard snoring coming from my right and took a peek over at Jake, only to find that he was sound asleep, 'slacker' I thought, 'oh well it's his grade down the drain, not mine.' I decided to let him be, he also looked kind of cute when he was sleeping. About 5 minutes late, he let out a BIG snore and the entire class looked back and laughed, I was sure there was a bit blush on my face because of all the attention. The teacher turned around from the board and looked at Jake. He started to walk to the back and stood in front of Jakes desk. Mr. Zimmerman slammed his hands down on the table and startled Jake awake, "AAH.. Oh Mr. Zimmerman w-what are you doing back h-here?'' Jake questioned while looking very fearful, though I have no idea why he would be so scared, maybe because he got caught sleeping in class. "Well, Jake... It seems to me that one of my students has decided the lesson was too boring for them, and took a nap. You will be staying after class, understood?" Mr. Zimmerman had a strange calm about him and when he said that Jake had to stay after class, Jake started to shake in his seat. "Y-yes sir" He barley managed to say.

   The rest of class was pretty uneventful, save Jake murmuring and shaking in the seat next to me, though I couldn't pick up on what he was saying. Oh well serves him right for not paying attention and falling asleep in class. After class everyone got up and started to head to their next hour, I had a strange feeling I should stay behind though, like I would miss something important if I didn't. So I went out the door, but hung out by it. I could not believe what I heard. "YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I ADOPTED YOU AND YOUR SISTER YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT IN MY CLASS!" After that I heard a small voice that I couldn't pick up the words from, and then a loud slap sound, and what sounded like crying. "now you better hurry off to class, you don't want to be late do you?" "n-no Mr. Zimmerman o-of course n-not" I ran off after that, afraid I would get caught and get in trouble.

   As I ran to my next class, I ran into Sally. "omg Sally your not going to believe what just happened in math today" I said in a hurry, barley trying to catch my breath. I saw her eyes widen "did something happen with Jake?" She looked scared and worried, I was too out of breathe and shocked to speak anymore, so I just nodded my head. "Oh no" Sally barley whispered. Then the bell rang and caused us both to jump. "Look, Sabrina right? I need you to forget you ever saw or heard anything from Mr. Zimmerman's room.. Okay?" I was confused on why she didn't want me to tell anyone, but this was her brother, and her wish so I nodded my head again and she told me to head to class. I saw her run toward Mr. Zimmerman's room and a teacher walked down the hall. She stopped when she saw me, Sally having already left this hall and was in another. She asked me "young lady why are you not in class? Didn't you hear the bell ring, come along now." she took me to my next class, but I couldn't focus, I was too busy thinking about what happened after 1st hour ended. The rest of my classes that was all I could think about, till lunch time rolled around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R  
> P.S I'm still in high school so the updates may be a little slow

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? R&R please!


End file.
